The World Wide Web has expanded to provide numerous web services to consumers. The web services may be provided by a web application which uses multiple services and applications to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provide the service more difficult to track and monitor.
As the popularity of e-commerce e-services grows, the sophistication and architecture of network architectures has become more complicated as well. Applications may be implemented in several languages, and those diverse applications may be implemented on a variety of platforms, each having different rules and protocols for implementing programs.
The application performance monitoring (APM) systems that monitor the diverse applications on a variety of platforms become more complicated in order to comply with the application and platform protocols. Different portions of the APM often require a specific protocol or instructions to operate. What is needed is an improved system for monitoring an application having a diverse set of languages and platforms.